Dated
by rika08
Summary: A simple date is anything but for Rangers. When one fails to show and a monster wreeks havoc on the city, where's the time for romance? Eric/Taylor
1. Missing Dates

The sun peeked out from behind a small batch of clouds. The air was warm as spring was on its way. Still, that didn't stop Taylor Earhardt from wearing other than her Ranger attire. She sat in the gated patio of a small diner in Turtle Cove. Taylor sat at a two seated table, her chin resting on the back of her hand as she waited. She wore a short, tight, white shirt that held a layered style fit. Her free hand pulled the hem down every few seconds. Her top was bright yellow. The straps crossed in the front and wrapped around her neck. She wore high heels, yellow straps crossed over her foot several times and around her ankle. Taylor had never found any excuse to dress so out of character before. Even her hair was different. She had French braded her hair near her roots and let it unbound, allowing it to unravel naturally.

Taylor sighed and looked at the people on the patio around her. She lifted her hand and examined her watched. 1:35. Oh he was so late. Taylor reached into her purse and retrieved her cell phone. She flipped it open and speed dialed his number. The dial tone buzzed three times before she got his voice mail. Taylor closed her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"_This is Eric. Leave a message."_

_BEEP._

"Hey Eric, it's Taylor. Um, I'm at the diner right now. I've been waiting for about an hour for you. Call me back when you have a chance." Taylor said and she hung up. Taylor sighed again and set her phone down.

This wasn't how she'd wanted to spend her afternoon and one of the few days Eric managed to snag free. But as today's events showed, there were no such thing. Taylor would give Eric another twenty minutes. Then she would leave another message and leave the diner.

Taylor hoped Eric would make it. There were few days that they were able to spend together without either of their responsibilities getting in the way. With both of them being rangers and Eric's duties with the Silver Guardians, they were lucky to manage a few hours together a month! But whenever they could get together, they always managed to make the best of the time they had. Whether it was a few rounds at the shooting range, a jog in the park, sparring together, or fighting as rangers, they managed to connect. Their ranger backgrounds were just the beginning. They had so many different levels of connections. It also didn't hurt that Eric had a soft spot for birds.

Taylor looked at her watch once more. 2:05. Taylor packed her phone into her purse and stood from her chair. Luckily she'd paid for her drink up front so Taylor walked out of the gated patio. She retrieved her phone and dialed as she walked. Again she got three dial tones and his voice mail.

"_This is Eric. Leave a message."_

_BEEP._

"It's me again Eric. I guess you're not coming today. So just give me a call and maybe we can reschedule. Bye." Taylor said and hung up her phone.

Not two seconds later, Taylor heard an explosion nearby. She turned quickly. Smoke rose rise from a nearby bridge. Taylor could already hear the slamming of car breaks and the screams of people.

Taylor's yellow convertible was parked down the street from the diner. Taylor had left the top down when she parked. Taylor ran down the street and jumped into her car. Her engine roared to life. Taylor slammed her foot on the gas. The wheels screamed as they roared 7 rpm's. Taylor threw her car into drive and tore from the sidewalk. She pulled out her phone and dialed Cole's number.

"_Cole."_

"Cole, there's something going on at the bridge. I think it might be an Org." Taylor explained.

"_We're on our way Taylor." _Cole said.

She sped down the road at nearly 100 mph. Taylor weaved between the cars, speeding towards the bridge. She could hear the other cars honking at her, but Taylor ignored them. Taylor turned sharply, reaching the entrance to the bridge.

The car that occupied the bridge had stopped. People were running from the bridge, screaming. Taylor stopped her car, allowing the people to run. Taylor jumped out of her car and weaved her way through the frightened crowd. As she ran past several people, Taylor directed them toward the bridge entrance, away from the Org.

Taylor ran across the bridge. She could see the others already engaging with the ors. Taylor flipped open her phone and held it to her ear.

"WILD ACCESS!" she yelled. In a bright flash, Taylor morphed. She ran as fast as she could to join her friends.

The Org tall but slim. Its skin was silver accented with black jagged strips. Its arms were long and stretched pasts the knees. The hands were like claws. From the wrist expanded five tentacles that danced along the ground. The org didn't seem threatened by her at all. The org drew its own sword and pointed it at Taylor.

"This city will fall." The Org said.

Taylor pointed her sword at the Org. "Not before you do."

The Org charged Taylor. Taylor held her sword and charged the Org. Their blades clashed against one another, sending them apart from each other. Taylor quickly recovered and charged again. She brought her sword down, but the Org caught her blade against its sword. The Org held its sword as Taylor held her sword against the Org's.

The Org pushed Taylor off with their sword. It swung before Taylor could recover, slashing her across the chest. Taylor cried out and fell backwards. Taylor groaned in pain but forced herself back up. Taylor gritted her teeth and charged the Org again.

The Org raised its arm as Taylor charged. The tentacles sprang to life. They shot out fast, wrapping around Taylor's wrists, legs and throat. The sword fell from Taylor's hand as she tried to fight her way out of the tentacles. The Org laughed and sent a stream of energy through the tentacles, electrocuting Taylor.

Taylor cried out in pain as the energy shot through her body. The energy shut off her capability to move her body. Taylor fell limp at the mercy of the tentacles. Taylor groaned, trying to move, but her body wouldn't allow it. Instead the Org pulled Taylor in closer in towards itself. The Org lifted its sword, holding it in front of Taylor. With a swift movement, the Org slashed across Taylor's chest. It moved again, slashing her again and again. Taylor could only hang in midair while the Org attacked her.

Once the Org had had its fill of slashing at Taylor it laughed. "You're weak."

Taylor groaned. She didn't know how much longer her morpher would last.

"Time to end this." The Org said. Another jolt of electricity shot through Taylor's body. Taylor screamed in pain. The Org threw Taylor, releasing her form its tentacles. Taylor flew back and crashed into the windshield of a nearby car.

Taylor rolled of the car onto the ground. Her morpher disengaged, reverting back to her civilian state. She tried to rise, but her body was still affected by the energy blasts, she could barely lift her head.

"Taylor!" she heard Cole call.

Taylor could hear her friends running towards the Org. Taylor tried to lift her head to see the others. Her eyesight was blurred, but she could make out their figures. She watched as the Org easily fought her friends, catching them in its tentacles. Taylor watched as they struggled in vain as the energy shot through their bodies. Her friends went limp still locked in the tentacles.

"No." Taylor gasped. She struggled to move upright. She spotted her car several feet from her. Taylor looked back at her friends. The Org threw them all in different directions. Taylor looked back at her car and started crawling towards it. She could hear the Org picking at the others one by one. If she didn't hurry, it would realize that she was up to something.

Taylor managed to reach her car. She carefully pulled open the door and crawled into the car. She settled herself upright and placed the keys into the ignition. Her car roared to life and Taylor stepped on the gas. The car jolted forward down the bridge.

The Org turned, hearing the noise, but it was too late. Taylor's car slammed into the org. Taylor turned the car sharply and threw herself out of the car. Her car broke through the railing and plummeted into the ravine below. Taylor hit the street and slid toward the edge of the bridge. Her legs went over the bridge, but Taylor managed to catch herself before she could fall completely.

"Taylor!" she heard Cole yell.

Taylor hung over the bridge. She'd managed to catch onto the edge, but the metals edge was sharp, cutting into her palm. She tried to pull herself up, but she was too weak. Instead, her shaking arms lost their grip and she slipped down the edge. Taylor screamed as she fell. She managed to grab onto one of the suspension cables and she fell. Taylor groaned as she tried to hold on.

Suddenly something grabbed Taylor's leg. Taylor looked down at saw the Org below her. It had wrapped its tentacles around her leg to keep itself from fall. Taylor kicked her leg, trying to shape it, but it held on tight. The Org used Taylor as an anchor as it rose by its tentacles. It reached above Taylor, grabbing the cable above her hand. Taylor kicked the Org, managing to send it down. Its grip was lost of the cable, hanging on by only Taylor's leg. The cable jerked at their movements, breaking further.

Taylor groaned as her hands began to weaken around the cable. Her bloody palms were ruining her grip, causing her to slip. Taylor looked below her. Past the Org, the river raced. They were at least fifty feet above the water. Even if Taylor managed to morph before she hit the water, her chances of survival were almost nothing.

Taylor lifted her head and closed her eyes. She leaned her head against the cable. Her grip loosened around the cable, causing them to slip further. Taylor whimpered as she slid down. The Org tried to grab onto the cable once more, but Taylor kicked out her leg, keeping the Org from the cable.

Suddenly Taylor's hand slipped from the cable. Taylor gasped as she began to fall. But then something caught her wrist. Taylor stopped falling. She opened her eyes and looked up.

"I got you Taylor." It was Eric. He was holding onto the cable with one hand and holding onto her with the other.

"Eric." Taylor gasped.

The Org reached up for Eric, wrapping its tentacles around his leg.

"Grab my blaster." Eric ordered.

With her free hand, Taylor reached up and grabbed his blaster out of his holster. Taylor pointed the blaster at the Org and fired. The org released both of them and plummeted into the rushing river below. Taylor sighed and slipped the blaster back into Eric's holster.

The cable jerked as it broke another cable above. Eric and Taylor swung with the rope as it moved further down. Taylor gasped in fear as she hung onto Eric for dear life. She could hear Eric groan above her as he strained to hold onto the cable.

"It's not going to hold much longer." Taylor said.

Suddenly the cable began to rise. Eric and Taylor looked up. Slowly the cable began to rise up the edge of the bridge. A hand came over the edge and grabbed Eric's arm, pulling him up. Eric pulled Taylor up with him. It was then Taylor saw Wes and her team with the cable.

"Are you two alright?" Wes asked.

Eric looked to Taylor, still holding her hand.

Taylor nodded. "I'm alright."

"And the Org?" Cole asked.

"I don't think you'll be seeing it any time soon." Eric said.

Cole nodded. "It's a good thing you two showed up when you did."

Wes smiled. "Thank Eric. It was all his doing."

Eric said nothing.

"Thanks again guys." Cole said.

"I'll meet you guys back on the Animarium." Taylor said.

Cole nodded. He and the others turned and headed off the bridge.

"Well, I'm heading back. You two need a ride?" Wes asked.

Before Taylor could answer, Eric beat her. "We're set Wes. I'll see you back at base."

Wes nodded and headed off.

"I hope you have a car, because I just drive mine off the bridge." Taylor said as she watched Wes drive away.

"I do. And I might let you ride in it." Eric said.

"Might?" Taylor repeated.

Eric nodded and faced Taylor. "I might, if you stop acting like you're not hurt."

Taylor's eyes narrowed. "I'm fine, Eric."

Eric tilted his head. "Right. You've got road rash up your legs and arm, Taylor. Nice try."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Road rash never hurt anyone."

"Then why is your hand shaking?" Eric asked bringing up Taylor's hand that he still held.

Taylor looked at her hand. She hadn't even noticed that she was shaking. "Adrenaline rush."

"Alright then. Prove it." Eric released her hand and started walked from her. "Let's get out of here."

"Fine." Taylor said. She started walking after Eric. The pain washed over her instantly. Her legs screamed with every movement she made. Her ribs ached as she inhaled her breath. Taylor hadn't noticed how severe her injuries were.

Her knees gave out suddenly. Taylor gasped as she fell. Luckily, Eric managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Taylor looked to Eric, who was trying not to smirk.

"Fine, huh?" Eric asked.

"Shut up." Taylor said.

Eric smirked and helped Taylor to her feet. They walked together to Eric's car. Eric opened Taylor's door and helped her in. Eric started the car, the engine roared to life. Taylor inspected the red Ferrari.

"Not bad Meyers." Taylor said. "What's its top speed? Sixty?"

Eric chuckled. "Two fifteen actually. Not that I'm going to let you drive this baby."

"And why not?" Taylor asked.

"Because I just watched you drive you convertible into the river. And I'd like to keep my car." Eric said. He stepped on the gas and they sped off.

i own nothing.

first ranger fic in a while.


	2. Little Romance

"Ow!" Taylor hissed.

"Sorry." Eric said as he finished the last of Taylor's bandages.

They sat in Eric's living room. Eric knelt in front of Taylor as he tended to her injuries. Several brushed ribs, 60 percent of her body in road rash, and facial bruising. Not the worse Taylor had been given during a fight, but certainly not the best.

"Done." Eric announced. He drew his hands from Taylor's bandages.

"Thanks." Taylor said. She inspected her new bandages.

"Inspecting my work?" Eric asked.

Taylor nodded. "Have to. It might affect your men if you can't bandage a wound correctly."

"I should feel insulted you don't trust my work." Eric said.

Taylor smirked. "It's not personal."

Eric shook his head and rose. He returned with a plastic bag containing Taylor's damaged clothes. Eric had given Taylor one of his shirts and pants. Taylor took the bag. Her clothes had been completely ruined by the road rash and blood.

A knock on the door told them their time was over.

"There's my ride." Taylor said.

Eric took Taylor's hands and helped her stand. Taylor used Eric as a crutch as they walked to the door.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon." Eric said.

Taylor shook her head. "Don't be. If it hadn't been for you, I would've fallen off the bridge."

"You think we could try it again?" Eric asked.

Taylor smiled and looked up at Eric. "I think we can try."

Eric smiled and opened the door. Alyssa stood outside waiting patiently.

"Hi Eric." She said.

Eric nodded. "Alyssa."

"Do you need help Taylor?" Alyssa asked.

"I've got her." Eric said.

Alyssa nodded and turned to her car. Eric and Taylor followed Alyssa down the front steps to her car. Eric once again found himself opening the door for Taylor and helped her into the car. He leaned down by the window.

"Thanks again, Eric." Taylor said.

"Anytime. I'll give you a call." Eric replied.

Taylor smiled.

Eric bent down and lightly kissed Taylor. The kiss was unexpected to Taylor, but it wasn't something she was about to stop. Eric pulled away and smiled. Taylor smiled back.

"Bye Eric." Alyssa called, bringing Taylor back to reality.

Eric waved.

Alyssa started her car and drove off.

Taylor watched Eric through the rear mirror until he vanished. She leaned back and sighed.

"Eric can be quite charming when he wants to." Alyssa said.

Taylor turned. Alyssa was trying to hide her smile. Taylor shook her head smirking. "Whatever you saw Alyssa, stays between us."

Alyssa laughed, but nodded. "Okay Taylor."

Taylor could hold back her smile as she turned from Alyssa. She looked out her window and hoped that he and Eric could meet up again…soon.

i know the ending sucked. i feel bad. ugh...what did you think?

i own nothing


End file.
